oneshot: HIEI, EL YOUKAI DE FUEGO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Reedición Fic Yu Yu Hakusho. Pertenece al compilado llamado PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN TANTEI escrito en 2005 No yaoi, quizás algo shonen ai xD.


**Fic basado en la Serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**De la compilación Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei**

**Reescritura junio de 2009**

**HIEI, EL YOUKAI DE FUEGO**

**----------- **

**--------------------------------------- **

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

**--------------------- **

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

Hiei se movió nerviosamente sobre la rama en que estaba pasando el rato. Por un momento había creído sentir una energía familiar en las proximidades… Abrió los ojos y agudizó los sentidos. Pero después de unos minutos sonrió al sentirse tonto, el bosque del Makai parecía seguir estando en la misma tranquilidad. No… no era así. De nuevo la sensación le llegó, pero no de forma encubierta, está vez era posible decir de quien se trataba. Kurama. Nada menos que el pelirrojo estaba en el Makai y rondando por ahí sin ocultar su ki. No pudo evitar sentir una especie de alegría, por llamarla de una forma, aunque la leve presión en el pecho distaba demasiado de sentirse bien. ¿Qué diablos podría significar aquello?¿Tenía que ver con que el kitsune anduviera por ahí?

Para acallar sus pensamientos, se puso de pie sobre la rama con agilidad y sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó caer al suelo en medio del sendero que había en esa parte del bosque. Sabía que en algún momento la energía llegaría hasta allí. Pero qué debería hacer… ¿Esperarle o marcharse?

Parte de su cuerpo parecía tomar decisiones propias, fue lo que pensó cuando notó que sus piernas se echaban a caminar hacia el origen del ki. Se detuvo refunfuñando. Era un demonio, no podía estar actuando de forma tan extraña. No había ninguna razón para seguir actuando de aquella manera. Así que se cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó allí con la vista clavada en el suelo.

_**....................**_

_**Flash back…**_

_**-- ¿Por qué no confiesas?-- **__Dijo Mukuro con su usual sonrisa irónica__**.-- Extrañas a tu pelirrojo amigo...**_

_**-- No digas tonterías.**__—Contestó echándole una de sus miradas de odio._

_**-- El único amigo que tienes...—**__Volvió a decir la demonio._

_**-- Hm...**_

_**-- Eres un tonto, prefieres quedarte solo, que ir a verlo... Crees que será siempre él, quien te busque... Recuerda que eligió vivir en Ningenkai y un día de estos puede decidir no venir más.-- **__Sentenció Mukuro antes de alejarse de la habitación, dejando solo a Hiei con sus palabras..._

_**........................**_

No sabía que había calado dentro de él. Sus piernas habían vuelto a caminar contra todo su propósito. Sonrió irónico al verse traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Ya fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía volver atrás.

**--¡Hiei!—**Escuchó que le llamaban. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con el pelirrojo caminando a su encuentro en medio de los altos árboles del Makai. Parecía tan sonriente como le recordaba. Era extraño empezar a darse cuenta de los detalles, pero había empezado a hacer aquello desde que decidió apartarse de los Tanteis. Cuando les recordaba, ya no era como si fuera una visión general de todo, si no más bien eran los pequeños gestos, los detalles leves los que le venían a la mente.

No pudo saludar. Bueno, tampoco era muy común que lo hiciera, así que sólo optó por quedársele viendo con cara de pregunta.

**-- Tan simpático como siempre...--** Dijo Kurama palmoteándole el hombro, recibiendo una pequeña mirada de odio por parte de Hiei, que aún no se acostumbraba y pensaba que nunca iba a hacerlo, a aquellas maneras tan poco respetuosas del espacio personal que solían usar Kurama y los demás para saludarle.

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí?--** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Vengo a ver a Yomi.--** Soltó Kurama. Hiei abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué de su reacción. Kurama rió. -- **Es broma... Vine a invitarte a una reunión en el templo de Genkai.**

**-- Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan...—**Dijo bajando los ojos y poniendo su postura de "soy demasiado Hiei para hacer eso".

**-- Se lo dije a Yukina, pero ella insistió en que viniera por ti...--** Dijo Kurama con seriedad.

**-- ¿Yukina?--** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Tendré que inventarle una excusa.--** Siguió diciendo el pelirrojo sin prestarle atención. Kurama giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse sin decir más.

Hiei lo miró atónito. Kurama no había intentado convencerlo ni hacerlo caer en una de sus trampas para obligarlo a ir al mundo humano. Algo debía estar sucediendo.

**-- Adiós Hiei.--** Dijo Kurama, mientras caminaba hacia un pasadizo entre Makai y Ningenkai, mientras Hiei no pestañeaba, y seguía pensando en las mil posibilidades que explicaban lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

**-- Baka kitsune...--** Dijo por fin Hiei dando un gran salto y cayendo frente a Kurama que no podía dejar de sonreír.-- **¿Por qué sonríes?**

**-- Por nada...--** Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de parecer serio.

**-- Hm...**

**-- Vendrás, ¿verdad?--** Preguntó.

**-- Hm...**

**-- Tomaré eso como un sí. **-- Dijo Kurama echándose a caminar seguido por Hiei.

**............................**

**...........................**

**"Mukuro tiene razón... Es el único amigo que tengo... Maldito Kitsune!!! Siempre me haces caer en tus trampas..."--** Murmuró Hiei cruzando el portal al ningenkai con una sonrisa en los labios.

**DarkCryonic**

**Creación: Junio de 2005. 3:50 AM.**

**Reescritura: junio de 2009 21:54 **


End file.
